


𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

by dylanuzumaki (dalynjamaica)



Series: kakaobi and friends [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack and Angst, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylanuzumaki
Summary: kotetsu doesn't believe that love exists after seeing what the four-letter word did to his parents' marriage, so he tries to live without it, but he realizes that it does exist after meeting the human version of sunshine, a man named izumo kamizuki.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo
Series: kakaobi and friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437928





	1. "when i was younger i saw my daddy cry."

love is for suckers, i'll never fall in love cause after seeing what it did to my parents over the years. i don't need love and i'll be happy to live without it.


	2. "and curse at the wind."

hey genma, how did you and raido fall for each other also how did you know you were the one for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on the only exception by paramore from their 2009 album brand new eyes. also one sentence per chapter


End file.
